


The River

by TigereyesOliver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigereyesOliver/pseuds/TigereyesOliver
Summary: Just a short poem





	The River

**Swiftly swerving,**

**Twisting, turning**

**Moving quick,**

**Smooth and slick**

**Constantly moving**

**Pushing, pulling**

**As it** **’** **s passing**

**Waves smashing**

**Polishing rocks**

**Under the docks**

**Swishing, sloshing**

**Gently tossing**

**String and flowing**

**Always going.**


End file.
